


The World We Live In Now Is a Lie

by QueenEAC



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Manga Oriented, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Multi, Oh Boy Plot, Please Don't Kill Me, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEAC/pseuds/QueenEAC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a century has gone by and a demon has made a contract with a similar soul all those years ago. Sebastian is getting another soul like before and is wanting to make this last. How will this play out? Is it going to be like Ciel Phantomhive or is it going to be a different entertaining journey?</p><p>The idea came from the Kuroshitsuji movie on youtube and I wanted to do this like how the manga is going, not the anime. So, read the manga up-to-date. I would like some constructive criticism and please don't hate me for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World We Live In Now Is a Lie

            _‘No. Not again. I’m not ready!’ A cloaked man is seen as he gets closer to the young girl, chuckling darkly. Soon, a hand grabs the girl’s arm and pulls her roughly out of the cage then drags her to the stone table, chaining her wrists and ankles._

_‘With this sacrifice, we will have protection from those who would try to destroy us.’ The man said in a booming voice as he raised a dagger, ready to plunge the girl in the heart. The surrounding cloaked people chanting a cult chant and on their knees with goblets of red wine._

_‘SOMEONE HELP ME!’ The girl screams as the blade plunges into her stomach, her blood spilling out all over the table, then another plunge was made in her chest and made her bleed even more._

_Darkness shrouds the room and everyone starts to scream, running in terror. A demonic chuckle is heard then complete silence except the light clicking of high heels. ‘ **Would you like to make a contract, miss? You’ll just have to say the words.** ’_

_‘Please just-.’_

            “Young mistress. It’s morning. I have prepared your breakfast and tea for this morning. Were you having another nightmare?” The head butler asks as he sets up the tray for breakfast with ease and his back turned to the young girl in the bed. He slowly turned around to stare at her with ruby red eyes and an impish smirk. “My lady? Are you not awake?

            A low groan was heard as she buries herself under the blankets and mutters under her breath to the butler. She was not in the mood after that reoccurring nightmare of her sealing the contract with that demon and the sacrifice that she was becoming. After about a minute, she pokes her head out and glares at the butler. “I want to stay in bed and sleep. Leave me alone until the afternoon, Sebastian. I mean it.”

            The butler chuckles and pulls the blankets right off of the young girl then got right in her face. “You need to get up because you have an important meeting with some CEOs of big companies about the partnerships with your company. I do not believe that they would like to reschedule because you wish to sleep more.”

            She huffs and gets out of bed, dark cobalt hair reaching to her shoulders a total mess. As she enters her walk in closet, Sebastian prepares the breakfast he had made and sets it in the middle of the bed. “Sebastian. I would like you to keep an eye on the place for anything that might look suspicious. I am a girl and I wish not to be interrupted when I have guests over.” Clothes are chosen off the racks and is thrown onto the ground as she changes her mind.

            After breakfast was finished and she was dressed, the young mistress was escorted to the study to do some paper work. “Sebastian, I would like some cake while I work, if you would please bake me one.” She gets to work and the butler bows deeply.

            “Yes, my lady.” Sebastian smirks as he leaves the study and walks towards the kitchen, easily dodging the maid that was running full speed down the hall. “Erica. Please do not run in the manor unless the building was on fire.” A stuttered apology was mumbled out and the loud clunking of the maid’s boots was heard as she continued her way down the hall.

            As the day continued, the young girl finally finished her paperwork for the day and was resting on the couch before she has to go to the meeting she couldn’t get out of. The meeting began as Sebastian prepared lunch and kept an eye out for any suspicious movements as she wanted the meeting out in the gardens.

            “So, the partnership between us four big guns should be split 40/30/20/10 and we should probably figure out how-”

            “It’ll be evenly spread out and the contracts will be signed today. All the information are in the contracts. I believe you should read them thoroughly before asking about any changes. Sebastian, the contracts please?” The girl asks as the butler was serving the wine for the meal and nods, pulling out large packets of paper, then passes them to each guest. “And I would advise reading instead of skimming. That’s how us ‘big guns’ should act, right Mr. Wilson? Or are you too much of a child and want things done quickly so you can go play?” She smirks and crosses her knees as she began to eat.

            The three guests all gape at the contracts they were given and the other female looks at the smallest of the bunch. “Lord Katsu, why is there so much in these contracts if we are doing a partnership? Shouldn’t we trust each other and not have boundaries?” The woman gave a sweet smile to the girl and sips her wine.

            “Tell me you’ll agree to my terms and I might let you three make a compromise. Maybe.” The girl kept a straight face and sipped her wine, looking around with her uncovered eye. She kept her eyes from wandering from the table contenders and continued to eat the salmon fillet that was prepared.

            Soon, a loud bang was heard in the trees and Sebastian immediately went to the girl’s side as the three guests didn’t make a move as if it shocked them. That made the girl suspicious and the butler bowed, excusing himself to check on what the noise was. Everyone continued to eat and the adults read the contracts, grumbling under their breaths about the rules that was made for the partnership between the four companies.

            “I believe it’s time for a game. I’ll go get the game that we can all play while you keep reading the contracts.” The girl gets up and walks inside, messing with the tie that she had to put on so that she looked like a boy since a female couldn’t be an earl. She goes to the game room and looked over the many board games that could be played with four people. A loud crash was heard and she knew that that was her butler taking care of some business.

            As she went back outside and to the garden where the meal was being held, someone grabbed her from behind and pointed a gun to her temple. “Now, you will let us three take control of what we get and you stay silent like a good little puppy.” It was the one man that hadn’t said a word at the table and the other two had different weapons on them.

            “I wouldn’t try anything, Miss Heather, Mr. Wilson, and Mr. Lux. You don’t know what my servants are capable of.” The girl smirks and Sebastian walks up behind the two facing towards the girl. Then, the whole area started to turn black and all three adults start to freak out, the man named Mr. Lux didn’t back down though.

            Sebastian grins in the darkness and knocks out both Miss Heather and Mr. Wilson easily, their bodies lying on the ground unconscious. “I believe you should let go of my master or there will be consequences.”

            “Yeah? Says who? You are just a damn butler.” Mr. Lux presses the gun harder to the girl’s temple and backs up, only to hit a wall of darkness.

            “I’m just one hell of a butler. Are you alright, ‘Lord Katsu’?” Sebastian chuckles as he starts to walk closer to the scared man, not really paying attention to the other two on the ground. “Just say the words and everything will be done.”

            The girl huffs and shifts on her feet, rolling her eyes. “You know what to do. Just do it. He smells like old tobacco and musk like he hasn’t had a shower in ten years.” She hears the butler chuckling and steps closer but stops as a gunshot was heard and a knife sliced the man’s neck.

            “Like he could knock us out so easily. You’re a troublesome child, Lord Katsu.” Miss Heather says as she and Mr. Wilson rubbed their neck where Sebastian hit them. “Now, listen to your elders.”

            After a few moments, the girl sighs and looks at the man on the ground. “Sebastian, I’m done with this game. May you finish it for me? That’s an order.”

            The butler chuckles and rises up quickly. “Yes, my lord.” He grabs the knife out of the woman’s hand and sliced her and Mr. Wilson’s neck in one swoop, Mr. Lux shaking. “Now now, sir. I’m just doing as my young mistress ordered me.”

            “Young mistress? But this is Lord Katsu.” The scared man grit his teeth and cocked the gun. “Not another move or I will kill him.”

            Sebastian freezes and smirks as the girl growls. “What the hell, Sebastian? Do what I ordered you to do! Finish this ridiculous game!” She glares at the demon.

            “I can’t unless I want you killed and I can’t have that unless I want to get what I need in the end.” Sebastian says in a mocking tone and he crosses his arms.

            “What in the hell are you two freaks talking about? Well, since I am going to kill you both, I guess I can see what you hide behind this stupid patch.” The man says this as he takes the eyepatch that covered the girl’s left eye and looks at the closed eye. “Come on, open your damn eye, little boy.”

            The girl sighs as she opens her eye to show a softly glowing purple eye with a demonic contract imprinted on it. “Sebastian. I order you to kill this man and leave no traces of these rats that tried to steal what I have built from scraps.”

            “Yes, my lady.” Sebastian’s eyes glow brightly and the next second the gun was removed, an ear splitting scream was heard as well as a gunshot. Then the darkness disappears and the eyepatch was placed back over her eye. “Was the game not enjoyable this round, young mistress?” A soft chuckle was heard and Sebastian looks down at the small girl with a smug smirk.

            “No. It wasn’t. I didn’t get to play a game with the rats. Oh well. I guess I’ll wait until the queen gives me another case soon.” The girl walks back into the manor. “Clean up please. I want my dessert in my study, please. And cancel all my lessons for today.”

            “Of course. Lady Allison.” The demon smirks and kneels as he bows.


End file.
